


Home

by WritingWren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, mentioned Jearmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very small thing I wrote some time ago and forgot till now... inspired by <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86999143475/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-really-getting#notes">this</a> :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave this here as a tiny little apology because I update the other fics so irregular ^^;;  
> Enjoy~

As soon as he opened the door something crashed into the wall next to Eren’s head. He took a closer look.

 _There goes the expensive vase..._ Well, not that he would miss it that much.

"I'm back," he said as calm as he could. "How've you been, Lev?"

"You're asking how I'VE BEEN?! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR SO LONG?!" The older man looked dead serious; something that had scared Eren to death back when he hadn't known him that well. Not that Levi couldn't scare him any longer, now that they were living together for almost one and a half years. But right now he could see the pain in the other one's eyes, well hidden for everyone else.

"Lev, I told you I was on a trip with-"

"I FUCKING DON'T CARE!" He threw a book Eren managed to avoid. "JUST WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAY AWAY FOR SO LONG?!"

"I always do that. Levi, you know I go to the sea for one week every year together with Armin and Mikasa." Eren cautiously approached Levi, the shorty -don't you ever dare call him that- with the grey eyes he'd fallen in love with a long time ago. Avoided one of Levi's shoes and put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me. But it's a tradition of the three of us."

"You should've taken me with you anyway." Eren could barely understand the words muffled against his chest.

"You know I would've if it was possible. But Armin doesn't take Jean with him either. And Mikasa wouldn't do it if she had someone." He pressed a kiss on Levi's head, at the same time inhaling the scent he loved most in the world and had missed for an entire week.

He could feel the one who had become the center of his world at some point relax.

"I missed you, Lev."

"I missed you, too, brat. The bed's been cold without you."

A little smile played upon Eren's lips. "Well, if it's only that... that's something we can change right now."


End file.
